CONFESSION
by dexven1125
Summary: I am but we were and I'm tired of hurts more than I'm capable of flaunting and I need to be loved by somebody. You've been my only friend.
1. Chapter 1

CONFESSION

CHAPTER 1

 _ **I took you for granted,**_

 _ **Every day in my life…**_

Ian gazed at the sleeping figure beside him. Her auburn curls were sprawled upon the satin pillow. He remembered every single time he took Amy for granted. Every time he **failed** to see her, and the role she played in his life.

As his wife…

 _Ian was back from the Lucian meetings, tired. Amy came running in, her radiating face was enough to light up multiple light bulbs. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _I cooked something… You must be tired and hungry…"_

 _He brushed off her arms roughly and looked at her jade orbs which were brimming with tears…_

" _I'm not hungry…" he said coldly as he walked past her._

Ian remembered the times when he would come home and saw Amy curled up in the couch sound asleep while waiting for him. He remembered how she would meekly obey his every word.

She stirred and faced him, sound asleep.

Ian sighed as he listened to her steady breathing.

He was taken aback when she pulled him closer to him. His lips were centimeters from hers. Ian swore that he could hear her whimpering in her sleep.

"Don't let me go, love…"

* * *

Ian's mind was far off somewhere else while the Inter-branch meeting was going on, he never realized where he was in until Natalie scared the hell out of him.

"What the-"

Natalie rolled her eyes as she stared at her brother's idiocy.

"Where's my sister-in-law?"

"At home…"

"She's the Madrigal leader, Ian. She should be here…"

Ian paid no mind to Natalie's rant.

"She told me herself that she doesn't want to go… She's feeling rather off these days…"

'I'm worried about her…' Ian would never admit that out loud.

The Cahill branch leaders talked about a new threat, the Vespers were rising to power once again. And it was quite alarming.

"There has been sightings of Vesper activities near the coast of Scotland…" Sinead, the Ekaterina leader said.

The hairs on the back of his head slowly stood up. All he can think about is Amy's safety

"The security of the Lucian base must be doubled up and around the mansion to protect Amy, Ian…"

Dan's ears perked up.

"Where's my sister, Cobra?"

"At home, she doesn't feel well…" Ian said nonchalantly.

"She's the Madrigal leader, Ian. You should have at least persuaded her to come…" Hamilton, the Tomas leader said.

"My wife isn't feeling well, Hamilton. I could not let her be in a meeting in the state she is in…" Ian argued.

Ian internally winced, he didn't want to imply his relationship to Amy…

Emotions show weakness and Kabra's do not show weakness. Ian's phone started buzzing, it was Amy's assistant. He got up and excused himself.

"What's going on, Ava?" he asked impatiently.

"Master Ian, i-its Mistress Amy… She's throwing up for an hour already, I think she might faint any second-"

Ian cut her off.

"So you just called to inform me that my wife is throwing up, Impressive Ava…" he said sarcastically.

But deep inside, he was worried…

The line was abandoned but Ian could make out one thing.

Chaos.

Something in his gut told him that he should go home and see his wife… And that feeling was a little off. Add in the threat of the Vespers rising to power.

He grabbed his coat and prepared to leave.

"Going somewhere, Ian?" Dan asked.

"It's none of your business…"

* * *

Ian leapt out of the limo and ran inside to the master's bedroom. The maids were fanning Amy who was still unconscious at this time.

He asked the maids to leave and he'll take it from here. Ian swept the loose hair hanging in his wife's face. Amy stirred and gently woke up much to Ian's relief. She slowly sat up…

"What happened, love?" she asked bewildered.

"You fainted, due to lack of fluids or shall I say disposing your fluids…" Ian said nonchalantly.

His nonchalant expression turned into a grimace.

"Why didn't you think about your health? You should have took care of yourself, Amy? You're not 5 anymore…" more

Ian hated to admit that he was worried at all, particularly towards Amy.

He remembered the conversation he had with Fiske 6 months ago…

" _You must not take Amy for granted, Ian…" the man said._

 _Ian didn't make a single sound as Fiske was talking. The man was absolutely worrying about his grandniece and how he didn't see her much before._

" _I'm not taking my wife for granted, Fiske… I'm merely protecting her…" his silky British accent was laced with nonchalance._

" _I know you are protecting Amy…"_

 _. There was sorrow in his eyes and Ian felt bad about his treatment to Amy against the Vespers_

" _But it is simply too much, Ian. Your acting cold towards her, its driving her crazy… She feels like a prisoner and your just taking her for granted…"_

 _Ian stopped in his tracks,_

 _Prisoner, is that what Amy really feels? That she is his prisoner?_

 _Fiske stood up and gazed out at_

" _Every single thing has its own prominence you just don't see it because it's not gone yet. Every person has their own importance, you fail to see it because they're still here. But once they're gone, that's when you regret that you took them for granted and that you're too late…"_


	2. Chapter 2

CONFESSION 2

 _ **I'm scared and I'm shattered cause you're finally happy**_

 _ **I got to learn to let you go**_

 _ **But where will I go now?**_

 _Amy watched Ian, who peers over the manuscripts of the Lucian board meetings. Her husband was so immersed in his reading that he didn't notice her lay her head in his shoulder._

 _Her workaholic husband…_

 _And when he finally noticed it, Ian slowly removed the head that was leaning on his shoulder._

" _If you're feeling sleepy… Go upstairs and sleep on the bed…" he drawled._

 _Amy rolled her eyes at her husband's awful sense of humor._

" _I wanna stay here…" Amy pouted and tried to look serious as she grabbed his arm._

 _Ian jerked his arm away from her._

" _Stop being moody, woman…" His British accent was laced with disgust._

Amy's smile fell as she remembered the times when her husband was cold and distant to her. The times when he never treated her like his wife. Sinead's letter perched on the bathroom counter as she cried.

Ian was cheating on her…

Sinead's letter contained the evidences. Stolen pictures that shows Ian and Cara Pierce; an Ekat together… Holding hands and being intimate to one another. Amy's sobs became louder but she tried to muffle her sobs.

What was she going to do now?

The test results lay on the sink, Amy couldn't bear to see the results, and it was too painful. In her sadness, she threw the results on the trashcan.

She stepped out of the bathroom, it was 3 am in the morning. Amy breathed a sigh of relief that the coast was clear.

"Why are you crying in the early hours of morning?"

Amy shrieked as Ian's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go, Ian…" she said menacingly as she could.

She jerked out of his embrace and laid down on the bed. Amy scooted as far away from him as possible.

* * *

Amy waited until Ian left the house to go to the Ekat stronghold where Sinead is. The Ekaterina stronghold was filled with various technologies that were out of this world.

She reached Sinead's office.

"Name please?" The hologram asked.

"Amy. Amy Kabra…"

Amy's breath hitched as she said the word Kabra which tasted sour in her mouth. Amy went inside Sinead's office. Her office was filled with chemicals at the side tables. Sinead was sitting on her office chair and was on her computer.

"Amy, what's up?" Sinead smiled but it vanished when she saw Amy's serious face.

"Business or social call?" she asked.

"Business…" Amy muttered as she sat down.

"What's going on?" she asked

Amy inhaled sharply… The images Sinead sent her were too much for her to handle. It was worse that she would thought it would be.

"The pictures you sent to me, is it true?" she asked.

Sinead sighed and looked at Amy's face, with sympathy. She hated to break the news to Amy this way, and she never wanted to interfere in Amy and Ian's married life.

"The pictures show everything, Amy… I don't know how sneaky Cara was or why your poor excuse of a husband did this to you. Why don't you even file the divorce papers anyway? Get yourself away from Cobra…"

Amy looked at Sinead with a pained expression.

"I-I c-can't…"

Sinead raised an eyebrow.

"And because…" Sinead urged.

"I'm pregnant…" Amy choked.

Sinead laughed uncontrollably and she stopped.

"Are you serious?"

Amy's face remain stoic.

"WAIT WHAT? YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY CARRYING IAN'S CHILD… HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Keep it down, Sinead… Cara might be nearby…"

Once Sinead calmed down, she looked at Amy bewildered.

"How the hell did that happen?"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you, Sinead?"

Sinead scoffed.

"No need. What I want to know is how did you spend the night with your poor excuse of a husband named Ian? Or shall I say slept with him them BAAM a baby…"

Amy rolled her eyes for the second time. Her best friend may be an idiot sometimes. Sinead grabbed a cup of tea and politely offered one to Amy which she declined.

"If I drank tea, I would be throwing up my guts in your floor…"

"Is carrying a Kabra baby that gruesome? That it will be the death of you?" Sinead teased.

"In fact, I need your help."

"Go on, ask away…"

"I want an abortion..."

Sinead dropped her cup and the contents splashed across the floor. She turned to Amy with a horrified expression.

"What the hell?" she said surprised.

"I can't keep this baby, Sinead. My marriage to Ian is already ruined, and how will he accept that I'm carrying his child? I'll just get in the way of his affair with Cara…I'm tired of being taken for granted…"

"And you wanted to kill a baby? C'mon Amy, you're not that ruthless and unforgiving are you?" Sinead pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Amy… I can't help you in this…"

* * *

When Amy got home, she saw a worried Ian frantically speaking to the housekeeping stuff. When he noticed her. He went over her and slapped her across the cheek.

"Where have you been?" he demanded as Amy held her cheek. A handprint was forming in her right cheek where Ian slapped her.

"I-I wa-s wi-t-th Sin-ead…" she choked in her tears.

The staff hurriedly left as they knew that their mistress is home.

A bruise replaced the handprint on her cheek. Ian longingly embraced Amy, it was so tight like he never wanted to let go. He inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Ian…" Amy started as he wiped away her tears.

"I thought I lost you, love. Don't ever do that again."

He faced her and kissed her passionately. Amy was surprised of Ian's actions. They fell in the sofa, with Ian on top of Amy…

"I missed you, love…" Ian whispered in Amy's ear.

He got up and scooped Amy in his arms and headed to the bedroom.

Ian set Amy down on the bed and disappeared in the bathroom.

"An icepack for your bruise…" he said as he pressed it gently on Amy's cheek.

She jumped at the sudden change of temperature at her cheek.

"If you just didn't slap me…"she grumbled

Ian scoffed.

"If you haven't just worried me to death…"


	3. Chapter 3

CONFESSION 3

 _ **I am but we were and I'm tired of wanting**_

 _ **It hurts more than I'm capable of flaunting**_

 _ **And I need to be loved by somebody**_

 _ **You've been my only friend**_

Beauty…Power…Brains…

Cara Pierce seems to have it all… Amy wondered what Ian saw in her and if she compared herself to Cara. She was nothing.

Amy Cahill was nothing to Cara… And it makes the truth sound more hurtful than it was. She understood what made Ian fall in love with Cara.

'And cheat on you, because you're not good enough for him' the inner voices in Amy's head said.

Dry auburn hair compared to Cara's silky blond locks…

Lifeless jade green eyes to Cara's vivid ones.

Her figure compared to Cara's hourglass ones.

She was nothing, Amy's only connection to Ian was their marriage and the baby in her womb. The baby that Ian never knew about.

Amy breathed a sigh as she gazed at her figure in her full length mirror. Her skin had a healthy glow, the one that people said about expectant mothers. And there was a little bump at her lower stomach.

"Amy…" she could hear Nellie call downstairs. Amy slipped on her black stilettos and wobbly walked. Heels plus Amy equals disaster. She is currently visiting Fiske in the Madrigal Stronghold. She was greeted along the way by Madrigal Agents as she was heading to Fiske's office.

She knocked on the door and exchange pleasantries with her Uncle.

"How is your husband, Amy? Is he treating you right?"

Amy smiled.

"Ian's taking care of me, Uncle…"

Fiske sighed in relief.

"At least, he's keeping up to his promise…"

Amy's attention diverted to her Uncle.

"Promise? What promise?" she asked.

Fiske looked at her in the eye and smiled.

"You're glowing, dear. I once remember Hope having that same glow when she was pregnant with you and with Dan."

Amy stopped dead in her tracks. He surely didn't found out yet right?

"Stop trying to distract me, Fiske… What promise?" Amy asked desperately.

"I should not be the one saying this to you. Especially in your delicate state, it's a matter that can change both of your lives…"

Amy rolled her eyes, she didn't care if Fiske found out about her pregnancy. She needed to get at the bottom of this

"Say it, Uncle Fiske…" she urged.

Fiske sighed as he began to tell Amy what happened 2 years ago.

" _Fiske, a word please…"_

 _Fiske was surprised when Ian talked to him. They headed to his private study and they sat down._

" _I know you worried about Amy… I want to make a proposition…" Ian said earnestly._

" _What is it?" he raised an eyebrow._

" _I'm asking for Amy's hand in marriage. To keep her safe…"_

" _Marriage? You're both 20, Ian… You're too young to find the true meaning of love."_

" _Who said we have to love each other? It's a marriage of convenience, Fiske. I will grant her safety within the Lucians and we can help the Lucian and Madrigal branches to work together…" Ian said nonchalantly._

 _It was an offer Fiske could not disagree on. Amy's safety and the Inter-branch relationship was always his top priority._

"Ian married you because I agreed that he would keep you safe… He never loved you dear because it's a marriage of convenience…"

Tears started flowing down on Amy's face. Her walls had broken down.

"No… That's not true, Fiske. He loves me, Ian cares for me…" Amy cried hysterically.

Fiske didn't know how he would stop Amy from crying.

"He does it because it's his duty, Amy… To keep you safe…" he continued.

Amy's sobs became louder and louder…

"Stop this nonsense, Amelia… Do you really believe someone like him could love you?"

Amy suddenly felt lightheaded. The world was spinning around her and her knees gave away. She fell to the floor unconscious.

Fiske ran to her grandniece and called Dan on the phone.

"Kindly bring your sister to the medical bay, she fainted..."

* * *

Amy woke up a few minutes after she collapsed. The doctors told her that she collapsed due to stress and that the baby was okay.

"She'll be fine, her fall wasn't that bad…" she heard the doctors talking to Fiske.

She stood up and tried to balance herself in her stilettos. Fiske reached out to aid her but she declined it. Fiske couldn't blame her niece that she loathes him now.

"I shall be off… Uncle…" Amy said coldly.

* * *

Dinner was a peaceful affair around the Kabras. Amy and Ian sat near each other since Ian allowed himself to be open around Amy.

However, Amy had a painful feeling that everything was just a mask, and Ian only loved her just to keep her safe. She grasped her stomach underneath the table as she inhaled sharply.

"Something wrong, love?" Ian asked worriedly

"Nothing, I just feel like somethings going to happen…" Amy said quietly.

The dinner table's silence was broken by Amy a few minutes after Ian's question…

"Love…"

"Hhhmmm…" Ian muttered

"The house feels empty…"

"And?"

"Isn't it the time for us to have a baby?" Amy asked blushing

"Are you implying that you want to get pregnant already?" Ian asked brashly.

He scooped her in his arms and carried her.

"Ian! Put me down! Ian!" Amy shrieked as they headed to their bedroom…

"Aish! Get a room, Ian… Making your heir shouldn't be heard in the hallway… Try to be considerate of your actions!" Natalie scoffed as she shooed the married couple to their room.

Ian laid her down on the bed. Trailing kisses from her lips to her neck. Amy ran her hands through Ian's hair.

"Ian, s-stop th-is…" Amy stuttered.

"You asked for it, love. You said you wanted a baby, well let's make one…" he smirked.

Ian's phone rang.

"Damnit!" Ian cursed under his breath and reached for his phone. Amy heard hushed voices and Ian scrambles to fix his disheveled self.

"Ian, what's wrong?"

"There's an emergency at the Cahill Stronghold. I have to go…"

And he ran outside the house. Amy trailed after him.

"Ian! Wait I'm coming with you…" Amy cried.

"No Amy! You are going to stay here and that's an order…"

'It's now or never' Amy thought.

"Ian, I'm pr-"

And he was gone… Amy sank to the ground, defeated. Someone grabbed her from behind and pointed a dart gun to her stomach, right where her womb is. Amy's breath hitched.

"Stay quiet and obey us, or I'll shoot you on the spot Kabra…"


	4. Chapter 4

CONFESSION 4

 _ **Didn't call you enough**_

 _ **Should've cried 'stead of acting so tough**_

 _ **Didn't tell you I loved you even half of the time**_

The Cahill Command Center was in full Chaos. The branch leaders were gathered at the Control Room and were overseeing everything.

"The Vespers strike again… There were some reported activity near London…" Sinead said.

"Where is my sister, Cobra?" Dan said angrily.

"She is at home, Daniel… and if this didn't happen they would be probably making a Lucian heir-"Natalie was cut off by Fiske.

"Where is Amy, Ian?" he asked gravely.

Ava, Amy's assistant rushed in.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Natalie asked

"Mistress Amy, she's missing…" she said breathlessly.

"WHAT? Ian Kabra! You promised to keep her safe!" Nellie cried.

Dan got up and punched Ian in the face. Dan and Hamilton were beating the hell out of Ian. Sinead was in a corner worrying about her best friend.

"I'm sorry…" Ian said.

Sinead got up and faced Ian.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say for treating Amy like that? You've done the damage, Ian…" Sinead cried as Hamilton comforted her.

"Quit blaming Ian, guys! Nothing will happen if we blame him for everything… We must rescue, Amy!" Reagan said.

And soon enough, everyone started planning.

"Fiske, a word please…" Sinead said.

They headed to a secluded part of the Control Room.

"Amy's pre-"

"Pregnant, I know… That's what I'm worried about…" Fiske said.

"Earlier she collapsed due to stress of what I have told her… This is dangerous, Sinead" he added.

"Does Ian know?" Sinead asked

"Apparently not…" Fiske said.

* * *

The Cahill Command Center was busy, no one had gotten any sleep… Ian sat in the corner making plans, and trying to look tough. But deep inside, he wanted to cry. The black eye he had thanks to Dan was slowly healing.

"I'm sorry for what my brother and Dan did to you…it's not your fault…" Reagan said and sat down beside him.

"I'm not angry for what they did… I'm angry at myself. Why didn't l let her come with me? I neglected her, Reagan… I took her for granted, and it's enough…" Ian said as tears started pouring down to his cheeks.

"She loves you, Ian… The others were telling Amy to get a divorce but she declined…"

Ian's attention was diverted as Sinead was frantically typing at the desktop computer. He rushed to her just like others. Sinead gave Ian a paper that has a big V on it.

 **We have HER…**

Ian sank to the ground… He didn't know what to do with his wife. The rest of the branch leaders don't know why the Vespers targeted Amy in the first place.

Amy woke up on a cold floor. Her hand automatically went to her stomach. She sighed as she propped herself up to the wall. Amy's whole body was sore like she had been run over by a truck. The cell door opened and Isabel Kabra sashayed in…

"Isabel…" Amy spat.

"We meet again, my daughter-in-law. I'm sure your husband is thankful now you're gone. No one to get in the way of his courtship to Cara…" Isabel said grinning.

"Your lying, Isabel. Ian is looking for me like all the branches of Cahills are…" Amy shot back as the guards strapped her on a wheelchair.

"Words can be reversed woman…" Isabel said as they entered a room.

The room was dark, Amy couldn't see a thing. She flinched as cold metal came in contact in her skin. There were restraints on her arms and lets. The lights were opened and she saw Isabel with

Cara?

"As I was saying. Cara could easily go up to Ian and tell him that you planned all of this because you can't accept the fact that Ian could never love you…"

"Ian loves me, bitch…"

Cara slapped Amy roughly.

"He doesn't love you, Cahill… And he will never be because Ian fell right into my trap…" Cara said menacingly.

"Stop it, Cara… Let's get to the fun part." Isabel grinned as Amy paled.

Cara held a remote in her hand and laughed.

"Let's see how long can you stay still. Or are you worthy enough of being a Kabra…" Isabel said as she grabbed the remote from Cara.

Amy screamed as currents of energy came in contact with her. She was worried that she'll start bleeding and lose the baby. Isabel and Cara loved to see her suffer. Sweat was plastered from her forehead as she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Feel the pain, Amy… This is what you get when you take what's mine." Cara hovered over her.

"Ian was never yours!" Amy screamed as Cara slapped her and went flying to the floor. Cara got up and pulled Amy's hair. Amy screamed in pain. Isabel stood at the corner, watching the scene.

"Oh I will make him… and he'll leave you…" Cara taunted and pushed Amy towards the metal chair. Amy lost her guard as her side hit the metal chair. Amy collapsed in pain.

"That's enough, Cara…" Isabel said as Amy lost consciousness. The guards carried her back to her cell.


	5. Chapter 5

CONFESSION 5

 _ **Could've shared things you might have like**_

 _ **To know about but I was afraid**_

 _ **Of losing everything I'd assumed**_

 _ **Would just be waiting one day**_

Ian Kabra sat by the window of the command center. He clutched his wedding ring tightly in his hand. He remembered the times when they were happy… He slowly drifted to sleep.

" _Ian?"_

" _Hhmm?" he asked as they were strolling in the gardens of Grace's mansion._

" _Are you sure about your decision?"_

 _They stopped as Ian faced her._

" _Forever is a long time, love. But I won't mind spending it by your side…"_

And how he would wake up in the morning feeling great because she was his, he was hers… Ian was forever grateful for the courage he had to confess his feelings for her.

 _Ian was pissed… Amy was driving him crazy. He had sent her everything: jewelry, chocolates and flowers. He said his most heartfelt 'I love you' and his apology for everything. But Amy couldn't even say 'yes' to him._

 _Ian was losing hope as Amy was playing hard to get for him._

" _I want a guy who says I love you every night, and proves it to me every day. Can you do it, Ian?"_

He proved himself to be worthy of her 'yes'

" _I, Ian Victor Kabra, take you_ , _Amelia Hope Cahill, to be my lawfully wedded wife…"_

 _Ian looked at her in the eye and she avoided it._

" _To have and to hold, from this day forward: for better and for worse…"_

 _He saw the tears that was threatening to fall from her eyes._

" _For richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times. To be a good husband to you and a good father to our children, and until death do us part…"_

 _Ian slipped the ring on her finger._

"Ian?"

Ian was awakened by Nellie. He sat up and straightened himself.

"Any news?" he asked groggily.

Nellie shrugged.

"No, but were doing our best to find her, Ian. We all want Amy back…"

* * *

Natalie was worried for his brother. Ian took the news of Amy's kidnapping badly, she remembered what she heard Sinead and Fiske were talking about the night Amy disappeared. She felt bad for keeping secrets from her brother.

'He might lash out at the Vespers if he knows the extent of what happened.' Natalie thought

" _Fiske, a word please…" Sinead said._

 _They headed to a secluded part of the Control Room. Natalie followed them secretly and eavesdropped._

" _Amy's pre-"_

" _Pregnant, I know… That's what I'm worried about…" Fiske said._

 _Natalie gasped quietly at the revelation_

" _Earlier she collapsed due to stress of what I have told her… This is dangerous, Sinead" he added._

" _Does Ian know?" Sinead asked, Natalie tensed up at the mention of her brother._

' _Of course he would know, Ian's her husband…' she thought._

" _Essentially he doesn't…" Fiske said._

 _Natalie shuddered at what she heard Fiske tell Sinead that Ian doesn't know about his wife's pregnancy. She knows that Ian must know about this. But something in her gut feeling told her that she should not interfere with the information she has._

She decided on not telling Ian anyway. Natalie was also worried for Amy, she was family after all. She hated to admit that she enjoyed the redhead's presence. As days passed by and still no sign of Amy. The Cahills are losing hope.

"This isn't working… I can't bother to sit here and know Amy is in danger!" Sinead said

Everyone soon agreed with Sinead.

"We cannot just stay here, we must rescue her already…" Natalie agreed.

Ava peeked in inside.

"Master Ian, there's a package for you…"

Ian took the black box that was adorned with red ribbon. He set the package down at the table. Ian's eyes narrowed as he read the message.

 **An eye for an eye**

 **A tooth for a tooth**

 **A LIFE FOR A LIFE…**

The others surrounding him paled at the message. Ian shakily grabbed the familiar fabric of Amy's dress. It was stained with crimson blood.

Amy's blood.

"Can we trace where the package came from?" Hamilton asked.

"It's not that accurate…" Dan said.

Ian remained silent. The image of the fabric with Amy's blood still haunts him.

'Hang on, love. I'll get you out soon…' Ian thought.


	6. Chapter 6

CONFESSION 6

 _ **I am but we were and I'm tired of wanting**_

 _ **It hurts more than I'm capable of flaunting**_

 _ **And I need to be loved by somebody**_

 _ **You've been my only friend**_

Amy woke up in her cold jail cell. She slowly sat up and scanned her body for injuries. Bruises covered her body as it was aching badly. Cara was stronger than she thought. She rested her hand on her stomach.

"Hang on, baby. We'll get out of here…" she said hoarsely.

The door opened revealing Cara, who had a menacing look on her face.

"Get up, Cahill…" she said.

Amy rolled her eyes at Cara. Her pregnancy hormones were kicking in and Cara will be the one dealing with her. How fantastic…

"I'll start your torture early…" she grinned as Amy was strapped to a wheelchair once again and was led to the same room where she was electrocuted. She sat at the same chair as Cara circled around her.

"Worthless, you are nothing compared to me…" she whispered.

'Verbal torture…' Amy thought.

"Ian could never love someone like you because he loves me… Do you even think Ian could love someone like you?"

Cara's words stung Amy. But she kept on being strong. For the baby and Ian.

"Someone who is nothing, and has nothing…"

Isabel stood at the corner, watching quietly as Cara tortured Amy. She couldn't shake the feeling that this has to stop. Isabel was feeling a bit guilty.

Amy found the courage to confront Cara.

"You may have everything, Cara… But I have one thing that you don't have…"

Cara raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"And that is?"

Amy leaned and whispered in her ear.

"I'm pregnant with his child, something you can't give him because yours is frozen as winter…"

Cara's eyes widened and slapped Amy.

"You bitch! You drugged him didn't you? Because Ian would never sleep with you…"

"We sleep on the same bed, Cara. Do you want to know how good it feels when he's inside me? When he moans out my name and when HE WAS NEVER YOURS…" Amy taunted.

Cara was fuming in anger. Amy did a great job turning the tables and provoked Cara.

"Arghhh… I've got enough of you, Cahill. Time to finish you off…"

Cara leaned in and glared at Amy.

"I'll make sure you and that child will never see the living daylights again. And that child will die before Ian gets here…"

Amy's eyes widened and glared at Isabel who avoided her gaze. She didn't notice Cara as she kicked Amy at the stomach.

"If I can't have a child then I'll make sure you can't either…"

Amy was powerless against Cara's blows, kicks and punches. She tucked her knees to her chest, protecting her stomach from Cara's aggressive behavior. Amy was beginning to lose strength, due to no food or fluids was in her system.

"Stop it, Cara…" Amy said weakly as Cara played with her nails.

"I'm bored, Are there any sharks here, Isabel?"

Isabel rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Don't boss me around, woman…" she muttered.

* * *

Amy squirmed as her feet was dangling few feet from the deep blue waters of the ocean. Cara watched her with an amused expression.

"I heard sharks can smell blood, Amy? How about I make you bleed first?" Cara said.

Isabel got up.

"Out of the way, Cara. I'll have my fun now… Just put this on live and let's see how long my son can stay still, knowing that his wife and unborn child will be thrown to sharks…"

Amy paled as Cara got out her phone and continued recording. Isabel got out her dart gun and shot Amy at the thigh.

"What is this, Isabel?" Amy asked furiously.

"It's what you wanted before right? Abortion. You asked Sinead to help you right, I'm doing you a favor, Amy…" Isabel said.

One by one Amy's tears started falling as blood trickled down her legs. Her jade green eyes were clouded with tears. Soon enough, sharks were circling around her.

"I-Isa-bel… Don't d-do th-is to m-me…" Amy stuttered as the pain in her stomach intensified.

"Give me a reason to save you…" she mocked.

"You don't h-have to d-do this for m-me… Have pity on your grandchild…" Amy cried.

Isabel remained silent.

"You are mother too, Isabel. I know you can't hurt your flesh and blo-"

Isabel cut her off…

"Don't you think I can't hurt my own flesh and blood? Do you remember when I shot Natalie?" she grinned.

"I thought you wanted to get rid of the baby? Because you knew Ian would never accept your child because he never loved you…" Cara added.

Amy bit her lip in nervousness, the sharks were getting aggressive as time passed. The world was spinning as Amy lost consciousness.

* * *

Amy woke up in a comfy bed and not the jail cell she was held in before. Isabel was seated at the sofa a few meters from her. Amy sat up quickly and winced as pain clouded her vision. Isabel got up and sat near her.

"I got you out after you lost consciousness… Don't worry, your baby is fine. He or She is a Kabra after all…"

Amy was confused because Isabel was being nice, she felt like it's a trap.

"Why did you save me?" Amy asked.

"I had to. I tested you, Amy… I saw how you love someone that even if others bring you down. Cara was madly in love with Ian, I promised her that she'll marry Ian if she could beat you. Turns out, you've beaten her at her own game."

Isabel stood up and faced the large window.

"I had never been a good mother but I always wanted the best for my children. I never approved of your relationship with Ian, Cara was the model daughter-in-law I ever wanted. I watched you from afar, I saw how happy Ian is with you. Right after Cara tortured you, I felt guilty… like why I was taking my son's happiness away, then when I found out your pregnant and Cara's blinded by her feelings for Ian: I had to act fast…"

Isabel smiled as she faced Amy.

"I'm sending you home… Ian is worried sick already, just don't tell him I let you go…"

"Why?" Amy found her voice to ask Isabel.

"My son is better off without me…"


	7. Chapter 7

CONFESSION 7

 _ **Hanging half from the rafters**_

 _ **You're as gossamer as laughter**_

 _ **With a cobweb of questions**_

 _ **Glistening in your eyes**_

Sinead received a mysterious email from an unknown person. The email instructed her to open the attachment together with the rest of the Cahills.

"Sinead, I'm off to do something important that watching a movie…" Dan complained.

Sinead rolled her eyes at Dan and pressed play.

" _I'll start your torture early…" she grinned as Amy was strapped to a wheelchair once again and was led to the same room where she was electrocuted. She sat at the same chair as Cara circled around her._

" _Worthless, you are nothing compared to me…" she whispered._

"Is that Cara?" Fiske asked.

"Apparently. Obsession to Ian Kabra gone wrong... Hey!" Natalie said as Ian elbowed her.

" _Ian could never love someone like you because he loves me… Do you even think Ian could love someone like you?"_

"Oh really…" Dan grumbled.

" _Someone who is nothing, and has nothing…"_

" _You may have everything, Cara… But I have one thing that you don't have…"_

 _Cara raised an eyebrow and scoffed._

" _And that is?"_

 _Amy leaned and whispered in her ear._

" _I'm pregnant with his child, something you can't give him because yours is frozen as winter…"_

"WHAT! IAN VICTOR KABRA, WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE? YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER!" Dan screamed.

However Ian was silent and confused.

'Amy's pregnant? Why haven't I've seen this before…?'

His gaze landed to Fiske, Sinead and Natalie who had no reaction.

"Wait you knew? Natalie Victoria Kabra, why didn't you tell me?"

Natalie rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Wait, Cara's barren?" Hamilton asked.

No one paid attention to him.

"Nice talking…" he grumbled.

 _Cara's eyes widened and slapped Amy._

" _You bitch! You drugged him didn't you? Because Ian would never sleep with you…"_

" _We sleep on the same bed, Cara. Do you want to know how good it feels when he's inside me? When he moans out my name and when HE WAS NEVER YOURS…" Amy taunted._

"Oh, we don't need a graphic description of your sex life, kiddo…" Nellie laughed awkwardly as Dan and Hamilton made retching sounds.

 _Cara was fuming in anger. Amy did a great job turning the tables and provoked Cara._

" _Arghhh… I've got enough of you, Cahill. Time to finish you off…"_

 _Cara leaned in and glared at Amy._

" _I'll make sure you and that child will never see the living daylights again. And that child will die before Ian gets here…"_

 _Amy's eyes widened and glared at Isabel who avoided her gaze. She didn't notice Cara as she kicked Amy at the stomach._

" _If I can't have a child then I'll make sure you can't either…"_

 _Amy was powerless against Cara's blows, kicks and punches. She tucked her knees to her chest, protecting her stomach from Cara's aggressive behavior._

"Ouch…" Reagan said as she watched the video.

" _Stop it, Cara…" Amy said weakly as Cara played with her nails._

" _I'm bored, Are there any sharks here, Isabel?"_

 _Isabel rolled her eyes and nodded._

" _Don't boss me around, woman…" she muttered._

"Knew it, Isabel's with her." Dan said.

 _Amy squirmed as her feet was dangling few feet from the deep blue waters of the ocean. Cara watched her with an amused expression._

" _I heard sharks can smell blood, Amy? How about I make you bleed first?" Cara said._

 _Isabel got up._

" _Out of the way, Cara. I'll have my fun now… Just put this on live and let's see how long my son can stay still, knowing that his wife and unborn child will be thrown to sharks…"_

"I will murder you woman! Don't even harm a hair on my wife's head…" Ian yelled as Natalie tried to calm her brother down.

 _Isabel got out her dart gun and shot Amy at the thigh._

" _What is this, Isabel?" Amy asked furiously._

" _It's what you wanted before right? Abortion. You asked Sinead to help you right, I'm doing you a favor, Amy…" Isabel said._

Ian glared at Sinead who avoided him.

 _One by one Amy's tears started falling as blood trickled down her legs. Her jade green eyes were clouded with tears. Soon enough, sharks were circling around her._

" _I-Isa-bel… Don't d-do th-is to m-me…" Amy stuttered as the pain in her stomach intensified._

 _Ian's stomach churned as he saw his wife hanging on for her dear life. His knuckles turned white as more blood trickled down her legs_

" _Give me a reason to save you…" she mocked._

" _You don't h-have to d-do this for m-me… Have pity on your grandchild…" Amy cried._

 _Isabel remained silent._

" _You are mother too, Isabel. I know you can't hurt your flesh and blo-"_

 _Isabel cut her off…_

" _Don't you think I can't hurt my own flesh and blood? Do you remember when I shot Natalie?" she grinned._

Natalie stiffened.

" _I thought you wanted to get rid of the baby? Because you knew Ian would never accept your child because he never loved you…" Cara added._

 _Amy bit her lip in nervousness, the sharks were getting aggressive as time passed. The world was spinning as Amy lost consciousness._

Ian was fuming, he cannot bear to see his wife bleeding. He felt helpless, knowing that he can't protect Amy and his child. Ian was on the edge, Amy was so delicate that she can break like a china plate. A million of questions ran through his head.

"Listen to me, Ian…" it got his attention. He stared at his mother's serious face.

"I'll let Amy go, I'll drive her there and only you can get her from me. No guards, police or even agents. I won't force you to Cara, I've taken care of her… oh and Ian…" his mother called

"I'm proud of you and Natalie…"

Ian looked up to see his mother's smiling genuinely. Natalie started bawling loudly as Dan reluctantly patted her on the back.


	8. Chapter 8

CONFESSION 8

 _ **She's someone I would want to talk to**_

 _ **If I didn't know she could hear**_

 _ **Like a firefly inside a jar**_

 _ **Seeing you become who you really are**_

Amy sat in the backseat of Isabel's car. She breathed a sigh of relief as she held her stomach. She was going to see Ian again, be with her family.

"Why don't you reconcile with Natalie and Ian?" she asked.

Isabel sighed.

"They might not even want to see me. After all I did to everyone, I guess they're better off without me…"

"You're such a good person, Amy… You always see the goodness in others, even if it's just like 1%..."

The atmosphere in the car was surrounded by an eerie silence once again. Amy jumped as she felt a poke on her stomach.

"Something wrong?"

"No, the baby just started kicking and enjoying it…"

"Ahhh, I remembered that being pregnant with a Kabra wasn't easy. There like little troublemakers, it happens to expectant mothers in the Kabra family, Ian landed me in the hospital when I was just 7 months pregnant…" Isabel smiled at the memory.

"Remind me to never be pregnant again…"

Isabel laughed.

"Let's see if your husband allows that. According to your little speech, it seems that you and Ian have a very active sex life…" Isabel said as Amy blushed.

They pulled up at a clearing where Isabel instructed Ian to go. A black Mercedes Benz was parked at the middle of the clearing. Amy slowly got out of the car as her bruises and cuts were still fresh. Ian was waiting for her by his car. She ran to him and hungrily kissed him, Isabel watched the scene with a sad smile. They broke apart gasping for air.

"I thought I lost you, love…" Ian said as he hugged Amy. He turned to Isabel,

"Natalie pestered me to come with me, she wanted to see you…" he said stiffly.

Natalie went out of the car and went straight to her mother. The two exchanged hugs and apologies.

"Don't. Don't ever think of shutting your mother out. Isabel saved me, Ian. She has changed for the better, she's not like the usual Isabel we know." Amy said as she shivered.

Ian removed his coat and set it on Amy's petite figure. Amy protested and said that he'll get cold.

"You're carrying our child, Amy. I never wanted both of you to catch a cold." Ian reprimanded as he embraced his wife. He ushered her inside the car.

Natalie gave Isabel her number.

"Call and visit us in the mansion, will you?" Natalie asked.

"Of course, your sister-in-law is new to the ropes of the Kabra pregnancy and how painful it can be… Oh Amy…" Isabel smiled.

Amy rolled down her window.

"Yeah?" she asked tiredly.

"Take care…" Isabel said as Ian started the engine and drove back to the city.

Amy sat on the backseat with Natalie. Natalie was fussing over her.

"Where are we?" Amy asked Ian.

"Were at the outskirts of Kirov, Russia. I'm heading over to Moscow first, I need you to be checked by a Lucian doctor first before flying back to London…"

"I'm fine, Ian…" Amy whined.

"I need to make sure you are fit to fly back to London if the doctors advise us…" Ian said firmly as Amy sank in her seat, trying to be comfortable.

"You should rest, Amy… I'll wake you up if we're there…" Natalie said as Amy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

It was a long drive going to Moscow, Ian drove towards a hotel and checked in. Ian carried Amy towards the two bedroom executive suite. He gently laid her down at the bed and phoned one of the Lucian doctors. After 30 minutes, the doctor arrived.

Nikisha Bazhenova was a Lucian doctor specializing in obstetrics. Ian watched intently as Nikisha checked his wife's pulse and vital signs. Natalie sat down on the bed as Ian leaned on the wall.

"Mrs. Kabra and the baby is fine, she is 13 weeks along. However she must remain in bedrest for a week due to the severe weakening of her immune system. You're lucky she didn't catch a cold. Her bruises in her lower abdomen are needed to be monitored, ultrasound is a must once you touch down in London to avoid any complications…" Nikisha said as Ian sighed in relief.

"Is she allowed to fly? And resume her work back in London?" Natalie inquired.

"It is ok for her to fly back to London but you must limit travel most of the time leading up to her 3rd trimester. As for work, don't let her do something stressful, she might need someone to help her with being the Madrigal branch leader." Nikisha replied and left. Ian laid down next to Amy who was peacefully sleeping. Ian gazed at his sleeping wife, everything was fine once and for all. Natalie had retired for the night and he could finally get some sleep.

He phoned Sinead and told her that Amy was with him already. The Cahill Command Center could finally get their much awaited rest as Amy was out of danger.

Amy sat on her seat feeling a little bit queasy. Her pregnancy hadn't helped much either, the baby was kicking frequently. Every time she was faced by the fact that she's going home, Amy couldn't help but feel excited…

"Perhaps you want to lay down for a while, love…" Ian offered.

"I'm fine, Ian. Just excited…" Amy replied and snuggled closer to her husband which he didn't mind. He entwined his hands with hers.

"These are the hands that I will hold till my last breath, these are the hands I will never let go…" Ian said and kissed Amy's hand.

"Answer me, Ian. Did you and Cara had an affair?"

Ian gulped and faced Amy who was serious.

"I- yes we did. I slept with her once but it was an accident, Amy. I was drunk and she just went along with it. I never talked to her again after what happened."

A tear fell down Amy's cheek. She was angry that Ian slept with Cara but she knew that she cannot stay angry at Ian. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Forgive me, love… I'm sorry…" Ian pleaded and Amy slapped him across his cheek.

"What th-"Amy cut him off and kissed him.

'Women…' Ian thought.


End file.
